What's The Magic Word?
by WindGodessRuka
Summary: Part II is up! What happens when Michiru gets bored. Rated M for yuri. Don't like it, don't read it. No flamers please
1. Chapter 1

"What's the Magic Word?"

Michiru was bored, so very very bored. And the torrential downpour outside was doing nothing to help her mood. The fact that Haruka wasn't back from the store yet didn't help much either. The aqua-haired beauty sighed and walked around the dark empty apartment in a desperate attempt to occupy herself. Haruka's place was quiet small – a living area, kitchen and single bedroom and bathroom. Michiru somehow found herself in her lover's bedroom and sat heavily down on the soft king-sized bed. An overturned magazine on the floor caught her eye and she picked it up. It seemed like a regular fitness one (Haruka really likes these) until the violinist read, in big bold letters "Mind-blowing sex! One-hundred and one things to do to your lover." An insidious grin spread across the woman's face. Just what was Haruka up to? Turning on the bedside lamp, Michiru made herself comfortable and read through the entire article, giggling when she found something especially juicy.

The rain had slowed down a bit and Haruka made a mad dash for the door, arms full of groceries. She fumbled a bit to find her key before finally grasping it and opening the door. She stepped through and grumbled under her breath, kicked off her shoes and hung her raincoat up. She looked around when she realized the room was nearly pitch-black. The racer groped around in the darkness and found the light switch.

"Michiru? You still here?," she called out as she set the bags down on the kitchen counter. There was silence. Then…

"Yes. Back here, handsome," Michiru beconked through the dark. That made Haruka fully straighten up. The way Michiru said that caught her full attention. Haruka smirked and made her way quietly down the hall and into her room. There Michiru lay seductively on the bed, having changed into her favorite little black dress. Her skin shone lightly in the soft candlelight and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. The water maiden gestured for the taller woman to join her, patting the space beside her. Smiling, Haruka loosened her collar and crawled onto the bed and reached out to pull Michiru toward her.

"You should have said you were in the mood earlier. I would have done this before I left," Haruka whispered in her love's ear, her very voice sending chills down the woman's spine. Michiru pulled away from her and gently guided the sandy blonde onto her back. The violinist leaned down to plant several tender butterfly kisses on the racer's neck, while at the same time unzipping her pants.

"I'm always in the mood. I wasn't bored before when you were here," Michiru slid the pants off and tossed them over her shoulder, replacing her attention to Haruka's shirt. She pinned her hands down while unbuttoning it with her teeth. Haruka closed her eyes and sighed at the feeling of Michiru's breath against her bare skin. Tender hands glided down her body to remove her panties, which also got tossed aside. Haruka shivered a little as cool air touched her naked body, but she smiled and wrapped her arms around Michiru's neck.

Haruka procceded to unzip Michiru's dress and began slipping it down her body, smiling wider at seeing the woman was completely nude underneath. She stopped suddenly when Michiru grazed her fingers across Haruka's stomach. She squirmed and actually giggled, only egging Michiru on.

"You know, sometimes it bothers me at how macho you can be. It's nice to know that you _do_ have weaknesses," the water maiden teased.

"Come on…Stop that!" Haruka tried to roll away from Michiru's tickling but she wouldn't let go.

"What's the magic word?," Michiru asked turning her attention to her lover's ears.

"…please…," the taller woman demanded, but half-heartedly now. She actually didn't mind the tickle behind her ears, it felt really good. One hand moved away and lightly scratched the nape of her neck, making her hair stand up and sending a rush of heat through her body. She felt the growing wettest between her legs and moaned softly when Michiru's tongue dragged up her throat. She responded by gently rubbing Michiru's inner thighs, teasingly brushing against her own wet mound with her thumbs. This elicited a deep moan from the violinist and she lowered her body against Haruka's hands.

Pleasure-filled moans and sighs began to fill the room as Michiru and Haruka rubbed their bodies against each other. Michiru stopped long enough to kiss down her lover's stomach, licking her sweat-moistened skin every so often. She felt hands in her hair and louder moaning the lower she got. She looked up to catch Haruka's gaze, grinning softly.

"…What's the magic word?"

"…please…," Haruka huffed as her chest heaved in anticipation. She closed her eyes and waited.

"It would be my pleasure," the violinist purred. She rubbed her hand over Haruka's soaked mound first, watching the sandy blonde tilt her head back and sigh Michiru's name in passion. Moving her hand away Michiru dragged her tongue up the length of the opening before slipping inside and deeply stroking the sensitive nub.

"Michi…," Haruka growled sexually as the violinist slowly applied pressure. She tugged at the woman's hair and arched her back as her body tensed up for release. But she wasn't ready to let go just yet, it felt much too good to let it end so soon. But when the beauty began sucking and lightly nibbling with her teeth, she just couldn't help herself. Haruka let go of Michiru's hair and grabbed the sheets as her body stiffened up and was overcome with a powerful orgasm, shouting her lover's name again and again as she rode it out. When she finally fell back Michiru licked her clean and crawled up to join her by her side.

"I'm…going to get you back for that. You know this right?," the racer warned as she fought sleep. Her lover grinned and rested her head on Haruka's shoulder, rubbing her stomach.

"Be gentle now, I'm fragile."

"Liar"


	2. Chapter 2

"**What's The Magic Word?.."**

Part II

Haruka wanted revenge, more than ever. Michiru lay asleep beside her with a slight smile on her face. It's not that the Uranus Princess was angry for what her lover did to her last night, just the opposite. She liked when Michiru was spontaneous like that. It was so rare for the water maiden to take the more dominate role. Haruka found it extremely sexy, but she was so used to being the one who always made the first move. That's just how she operated.

In fact, she'd always been that way. For as long as she could remember, actually. Before she met Michiru, there was nothing the sandy-blonde enjoyed more than to shamelessly flirt with girls she liked. Of course, she's still a shameless flirt but she's calmed down a lot. She'd had other lovers before, other little flings. And every time she always took the dominant role – she was used to being the one on top. Then she met Michiru…

The talented violinist and painter was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen…so polite and intelligent. Haruka was never interested in long-lasting relationships, having always had trust issues, but this girl was different. Something about the young musician attracted her like no other woman had…something mysterious. The sandy blonde soon found out that the woman was a Sailor Senshi, and that she herself was one as well. After that point, the two had completely confided in each other, forming an unbreakable bond…a partnership. They became lovers.

Haruka smiled as she traveled down memory lane and glanced down at her love again. The aqua-haired maiden stirred in her sleep, rolling over onto her stomach.

"Michi?," Haruka whispered. But the woman sighed then fell silent again. Was she dreaming? Haruka grinned and stepped out of bed, letting the sheets slip from her naked body. She walked into the bathroom and ran some cool water through her hair and over her face. She looked sideways at the small clock on the counter – it was half passed eight. It was rare for her to wake up this early on a Saturday. She smirked…Payback time. The two would have all day to fool around.

Stepping into the walk-in closet, the taller woman rummaged through a box where she knew Michiru kept some of her outfits for, well, for their "playtime". She pulled out a tight-fitting maid outfit first. _No way..not a chance_, the Senshi thought to herself as she tossed it over her head. Then her fingers touched something cold. She pushed aside another outfit to see two pairs of gem-studded handcuffs, a blind fold and…Haruka smiled even wider at the last item. It was a pink fluffy feather. None of the outfits in the box seemed right. There _were_ a few uniforms, but Haruka was tired of those. There was one other she could wear…

Michiru woke to the aroma of her favorite herbal tea. She stretched and sat up, running her fingers through her aqua hair. The water maiden looked towards the door to see the tall figure of her lover…adorning her Sailor Senshi uniform. Michiru smiled and tossed her hair.

"Well, to what do I owe this pampering?," she purred. Haruka joined her and handed Michiru the cup of tea, watching her sip it slowly before answering.

"Just want to pay you back for last night."

"…I see. Mm, good tea. You added honey?"

"Mm-hm. I had a little bit, too. Breakfast is in the oven, okay?" Michiru stroked the side of the sandy blonde's face with her fingers.

"You made me breakfast, too? That's sweet of you," the water maiden pulled her lover in closer and passionately kissed her on the lips. Haruka took the empty mug from her hand and placed it on the bedside table, then gently lay the woman on her back. The sandy blonde deepened her kiss and pulled the thin sheets away, exposing the Neptune Princess's beautiful, glowing, naked figure. Haruka grinned at hearing the woman under her moan softly at her gentle touch. Taking advantage of Michiru's distraction, Haruka guided the woman's arms up towards the railed bedpost. In one quick motion, she shackled the woman's wrists together. Michiru tugged her arms but was immobilized, and she looked up at Haruka in defiance.

"I said I was going to pay you back for last night…and I'm going to do it a thousand times over," Haruka laughed evilly. For a moment Michiru looked as if she was going to argue back, but her expression softened and she closed her eyes.

"All right, we'll do things your way. So…,' Michiru opened one eye slightly in time to see the blindfold in Haruka's hands, '…make me pay…Ruka-sama."

Michiru's heart pounded in her chest as she waited, blinded to the outside world, for Haruka to do her worst. She kind of knew what she was in for, having gone through a similar erotic escapade earlier that month. She shivered suddenly as something soft dragged up and down her stomach first. She giggled as it tickled her face and her neck, and she tugged at her restraints as it moved to her underarms. The water maiden chuckled as the tickle moved to her legs, between her toes and up and down the soles of her feet – that's when she really started to struggle. If there was anything she couldn't take, it was Haruka tickling her feet.

"…Ruka…!," Michiru giggled hysterically, tugging helplessly at the cuffs.

"Heh So, you had enough? What's the magic word…Michi-chan…?" Haruka stopped her torment long enough for her lover to catch her breath and answer. She sighed and half-smiled.

"T-That's…not fair. You know how ticklish I am there.."

"You're not gonna beg me to stop? Just say the word."

"…All right. Please," Michiru purred. Haruka grinned and lay herself lightly on top on her lover, planting a few butterfly kisses on her collarbone.

"I like hearing you beg…We're not done, ya know."

"What about my breakfast? Won't it get burnt…?"

"It'll be fine. I'm more interested in you right now, my beautiful water maiden," the sandy blonde cooed in Michiru's ear. The taller woman glided the palm of her hand over her lover's supple breasts, warranting a pleasurable sigh. Michiru rolled her head back as Haruka's warm hand caressed her tender inner thighs, occasionally teasing her wet mound with her fingers.

"Mmm…oh, Ruka," the Neptune princess moaned as she tugged at the cuffs again. Haruka nibbled her lover's earlobe.

"Want more?"

"Y-yes…Please." Haruka obliged, rubbing Michiru's mound until her fingers were coated in her love juices. The sandy blonde hoisted herself up and deeply kissed at the sensitive skin inches above Michiru's sex.

The water maiden let deep-throated moans of satisfaction escape her as Haruka's skillful lips and tongue kissed and massaged her arousal, tossing her head back as every so often lips came in contact with her pulsing nub. The sexual torture was almost too much to bear, and she sighed almost in relief as Haruka began kissing her thighs. Haruka looked up at her lover as she panted, urging her to continue. Smiling, the sandy blonde licked her lover's swollen lips. Michiru inhaled deeply and arched her back, moaning louder and tugging even harder at her restraints. Haruka used slow deep strokes of her tongue, bringing Michiru closer and closer to climax. When she felt the time was right, Haruka wrapped her lips around the nub and suckled until Michiru was overcome with an orgasm that drained her of her energy.

Haruka held the exhausted woman in her arms and kissed her forehead. Ocean blue eyes stared up at her and the water maiden smiled sweetly.

"You're such a fantastic lover, as usual. You always know how to please me," Michiru cooed in Haruka's ear.

"Of course I do. I love you."

"I love you more. Save…my breakfast for me, okay? I'm going to take a little nap."

"Sure babe. Take your nap. Oh, and just so you know…I took back my dominance…" Haruka growled seductively. Michiru kissed her lover's chin and curled up against her.

"Whatever you say, my love."


End file.
